1. Field of the Invention
This invention, concerns the positioning and attachment on machines of tools or tool-holders, particularly when their dimensions are large and they have a substantial mass, as is the case for external vertical or horizontal staple presses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attachment is usually carried out by means of bolting, using several dozen bolts and plugs in T-channels made in accordance with standard DIN No. 650. This method of attachment does not allow for a rapid change of tools and tool-holders and thus results in long periods of down time for the machine, which in the case of a highly productive machine represents a substantial reduction in the machine's output, thereby increasing the cost price for machining the item under consideration in the operation. Moreover, this conventional solution requires human intervention in the direct vicinity of the cutting edges of the cutting tools in order to manipulate sizable masses into positions which are often unstable and uncomfortable. This results in the threat of occurrence of accidents.